The Warmest Winter
by markyourmove
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Aku melihatnya seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan es krim. Di tengah udara dingin begini. Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat bahagia dengan hanya satu cup es krim? Hanya dengan melihatnya, hatiku menghangat. Si mungil manis yang bercengkrama dengan satu cup es krim di tengah udara dingin. CHANBAEK.


Pagi ini, seperti biasa Byun Baekhyun mengawali paginya duduk manis di meja makan menanti sarapan buatan ibunya beserta segelas susu di samping kanannya.

"Apa yang akan ibu lakukan hari ini?" bukanya di percakapan paginya yang seperti biasa.

Ibunya berbalik dari dapur kecilnya lalu menyerahkan sepiring _omelete_ juga sekotak bento kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Ibu akan pergi ke pasar seperti biasa," Ibunya lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak berbalut kain berwarna merah muda di tengah meja makan. Wangi kacang merah mulai menggiur saliva Baekhyun.

"Apa itu ibu?" tanyanya sembari membuka simpul pita pada bungkusan itu. Membuka kotak berwarna hitam dengan ornamen merah, seraya menjilat liurnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan kue beras warna warni di dalamnya.

Ibu Baekhyun menunjuk jendela di belakang Baekhyun dengan dagunya, "kau punya tetangga baru pagi ini Baekhyun, dia memberikan ini pagi tadi saat kau masih sibuk bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi."

Alih-alih memakan _omelete_ nya, Baekhyun justru memenuhi mulut kecilnya dengan kue-kue beras menggiurkan yang katanya pemberian tetangga baru itu.

"Enak sekali," pujinya dengan mulut penuh kue tanpa menggubris apa yang ibunya tunjukkan. Seorang lelaki tinggi yang sibuk memindahkan kardus-kardus dari mobil box dibantu dengan beberapa orang petugas pindahan rumah.

"Kau harus tau, dia itu _hot_ sekali!" Ibunya masih sibuk dengan pemandangan di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Lihat lah sebentar Baek," tangannya mengibas angin di depan wajah putra kesayangannya yang sayangnya terlalu sibuk dengan kue beras di hadapannya. "Tubuhnya begitu tinggi seperti model! Terkadang ibu bingung mengapa tubuhmu berhenti bertumbuh sejak sekolah menengah? Ibu kan sudah sering bilang kau itu harusnya masuk klub basket. Bukan hapkido. Lihat tinggimu sekarang."

Baekhyun mendengus sebagai tanggapan ibunya yang pagi ini mengalahkan mulut cerewetnya. Ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat apa yang ibunya cerewetkan pagi ini. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang lelaki dengan warna kulit seperti terbakar sinar matahari sedang rambut yang dikepang mirip penyanyi _reggae_.

 _'A_ _pa-apaan dengan selera ibu? Dia menyukai yang seperti itu?'_ tak percaya sama sekali, dan tak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia bahkan melihatnya sebagai lelaki pengangguran. Baekhyun bahkan berani bertaruh, lelaki itu hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan tidur dan bermain game sampai lupa waktu. ' _Lihatlah bahkan kantung matanya terlihat mengerikan'_ batinnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu kemudian. Meringkas bentonya lalu memakai mantelnya. Bersiap untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

"Jangan lupa sarung tanganmu. Hari ini akan turun salju Baek," matanya mengikuti arah Baekhyun bergerak.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mencium pipi ibunya. Cepat-cepat berlalu karena jika didiamkan, ibunya akan terus membual.

"Lain kali kau harus bertemu dengan tetangga baru itu Baek,"

Lelaki mungil yang bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah itu tak menggubris bualan ibunya malah sibuk memakai _sneakers_ nya.

"Ibu akan membuatkan _kimchi_ untuknya, lalu kau yang mengantarkannya. Bukan kah itu ide bagus?" kedua tangan lentik itu terkepal, alisnya naik turun sedang matanya menerawang langit membayangkan yang indah-indah.

"Aku berangkat bu" pamitnya setelah menutup pintu.

…

Sedang Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan acara 'membenahi rumah barunya' pagi ini. Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke Seoul setelah lama tinggal di desa bersama ibunya.

Orang tua Chanyeol bercerai ketika ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Perceraian tanpa adu mulut, dengan alasan sudah tidak ada kecocokan. Mungkin karena ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya hingga terlalu sulit memilah waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga. Lalu berbekal hak asuh Chanyeol di tangan, ibunya memilih kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di desa. Menumbuhkan Chanyeol sebagai lelaki pintar yang berhati lembut.

Chanyeol masih sering bertemu dengan ayahnya ketika akhir pekan. Kedua orangtuanya masih berhubungan baik dengan Chanyeol sebagai alasannya.

Kini Chanyeol sudah dewasa. Menginjak umur dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, beberapa waktu lalu ayah Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah kecil milik ibunya. Beralasan bahwa ia merindukan putra kecilnya dan berakhir dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol harus meneruskan perusahaan karena hanya dialah pewaris utama _Park Industries_. Sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di korea milik ayahnya yang juga diwarisi secara turun temurun oleh keluarga Park.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kala itu. Selama di desa, ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seperti ayahnya. Ibunya selalu mengajarinya tentang kesederhanaan. Chanyeol hanya menekuni hobinya, berbekal sebuah kamera hadiah ulang tahunnya ketika berumur tujuh belas dari ibunya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang fotografer. Menyalurkan kesukaannya membidik pemandangan, bukan mewarisi sebuah perusahaan.

 _"Jika bukan kau Chanyeol, lalu siapa? Aku hanya memilikimu sebagai pewaris tunggal. Ayah sudah tak lagi muda. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk ajal menjemput."_

Kata-kata itu bahkan masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol. Maka pagi itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Menyegarkan sejenak otak dan hatinya untuk menentukkan pilihan.

...

Bukan ide yang bagus sebenarnya jalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran di pinggiran sungai Han dengan suhu udara nyaris di bawah nol derajat. Tapi Chanyeol berdalih mendinginkan kepalanya dan nekat menembus hawa dingin dengan hanya berbalut _hoodie_ besar miliknya. Tanpa _earmuff_ atau sarung tangan. Serta membawa sebuah kamera sebagai bekalnya.

Tumpukan salju menghiasi sisian jalan sisa hujan salju semalam. Bening warnanya memantulkan sinar matahari yang bersinar dibalik awan. Pagi ini cerah. Namun udara begitu dingin hingga burung-burung menolak bertebangan dan berkicau melainkan lebih memilih berpelukan dalam sarangnya yang hangat.

Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya beberapa yang sibuk dengan _paper cup_ yang mengepulkan asap di atasnya.

Bidikan pertama ia dapat. Wanita yang terburu dengan langkahnya serta segelas minuman panas di genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti dibidikan kedua. Lelaki pendek dengan mantel berwarna kuning gading serta _turtle neck_ yang membalut tubuh mungilnya tengah asik menikmati satu cup es krim berwarna pink.

 _'Apa yang ia lakukan? Dingin begini_ _malah makan es krim. Apa mulutnya tak membeku?'_

Namun ujung bibirnya berkata lain. Senyum itu tersimpul kala asyik dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Lelaki pendek dengan senyumanya yang lebih manis dari kembang gula di taman ria seakan bercengkrama dengan cup es krim di tangannya.

Chanyeol lagi mengarahkan kameranya. Mengabadikan setiap detik yang berharga nan menggemaskan dengan judul 'Si Mungil Manis Yang Bercengkrama Dengan Es Krim Di Tengah Udara Dingin'.

Hari itu Chanyeol tak sadar banyak mencuri foto pada lelaki kecil yang bercengkrama dengan satu cup es krim. Hari itu juga Baekhyun, tak menyadari bahwa diam-diam seseorang telah menyimpan perasaan kepadanya.

...

"Jadi Baek, bagaimana tentang proposal perlombaan fotografi untuk pekan depan?" wanita bertubuh kurus dengan rok merah menyala mengahampiri meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Semuanya sudah sempurna, aku sudah menerima posternya juga. Aku sedang memutuskan halaman berapa untuk meletakkannya" sedang Baekhyun masih terfokus dengan komputernya.

Jika sedang bekerja, Baekhyun tak beda jauh dengan bocah kecanduan internet. Matanya tak lekat dari layar komputer. Sedang jari-jarinya menari di atas keyboard juga mouse.

"Hari ini kau terlambat omong-omong" bukan sebuah peringatan, melainkan hanya sebuah tanya basa-basi karena tak biasanya lelaki yang memegang teguh akan ketepatan waktu itu datang terlambat.

"Aku sedikit penat, jadi aku sedikit menyegarkan kepalaku dengan jalan-jalan."

Wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah aku akan memulai diskusi sore ini. Kita bicarakan mengenai edisi minggu ini."

Sebuah event fotografi akan diselenggarakan oleh majalah dimana tempat Baekhyun bekerja pekan depan. Si wanita berambut cokelat adalah ketua panitia untuk acaranya. Sedang Baekhyun hanya sebagai editor majalah, lalu kenapa sepertinya Baekhyun juga turut direpotkan? Begitulah si wanita Kang. Karena terlalu senang menggoda si kecil yang _workaholic_.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan.

...

Mata bulatnya masih tak lekat dari hasil karyanya di depan komputer. Berbinar seperti memuja akan sesuatu, sedang senyumnya terus mengembang seperti bolu. Tak perlu banyak mengedit, hanya mengubah _brightness_ dan memberi beberapa efek foto yang dihasilkan begitu mengagumkan. Terlebih dengan model di dalamnya.

Mata sabit itu, pandangan yang tak lekat dengan es krim di genggamannya itu. Begitu cantik menghiasi wajahnya. Mengapa tangan mungil nan lentiknya itu bahkan tidak merasa kedinginan? Sementara orang lain lebih memilih minuman panas sebagai teman saat udara dingin begini.

Bagaimana pula ia bisa begitu terlihat bahagia hanya dengan satu cup es krim di tengah udara dingin begini? Chanyeol bahkan ingat dengan jelas. Bibir tipis itu berulang kali tersenyum saat menerima sendok es krim dari tangan lentiknya. Mengapa seseorang bisa begitu terlihat cantik hanya karena memakan es krim? Seseorang, bisa tolong jawab salah satu pertanyaan Chanyeol?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya itu tak juga membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hey kau melamun?" tanyanya lagi berusaha mengganggu si lelaki yang sedang kasmaran.

"Dia-- cantik." Kali ini si lelaki pengganggu meletakkan sikunya di meja sisi Chanyeol seraya menyimpan dagu di atasnya. "Apa dia malaikat? Cantik sekali."

"Iya kan? Dia cantik. Terlebih senyumannya" akhirnya Chanyeol menanggapi. Ia lalu beralih pada lelaki _tan_ di sampingnya. "Sudah dapat kerjaan?"

Lelaki _tan_ itu menggeleng sedang matanya masih memerhatikan model di layar. Chanyeol dengan ringan memukul kepalanya hingga ia meringis.

"Ish kau. Tak bisakah menyerang kepalaku? Bagaimana aku bisa pintar huh?" bibirnya ia gerak-gerakan menahan kesal. Si Kim ini membuang nafasnya kasar, "aku sedang ikut pelatihan omong-omong. Menjadi pengawal. Bukankah akan terlihat keren?"

Chanyeol tertawa tertahan. Pipinya ia gembungkan berusaha menahan tawanya. Si Kim ini? Menjadi pengawal? Cocok _sih_. Melihat bagaimana otot bisepnya itu yang seperti mengajak berkelahi. Rambut ikalnya yang ia kepang seperti penyanyi _raggae_. Chanyeol ingin tertawa habis-habisan rasanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" matanya berkilat tak terima. Si lelaki Kim menanam kedua tangannya di pinggang. Meminta penjelasan kepada sahabat di depannya mengapa ia menahan tawanya seperti itu.

"Tidak-tidak bukan begitu," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar tak tertawa. "Jadi kapan kau akan mulai kerja?"

Jongin mengedikan bahunya, "tak tau." Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah Chan, bagaimana bila fotomu ini diikutkan festival?"

Chanyeol kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada layar, "tidak. Aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai harta karun."

"Kau ini. Lumayan kan jika menang, kau akan dapat hadiah bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

...

 _Sepekan kemudian..._

"Hey Byun, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang model dalam sebuah foto?" si wanita Kang itu kembali menghampiri meja Baekhyun. Memamerkan sebuah foto hitam putih yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam event yang ia selenggarakan.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut kemudian memandang apa yang Seulgi tunjukkan. Benar. Itu dirinya. Itu Sekitar seminggu yang lalu lebih. Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sedang tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih foto yang sejak tadi Seulgi pamerkan. Namun si wanita Kang ini mencegahnya.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan Byun." Ia lalu menyembunyikan foto itu dibalik punggung rampingnya, "kau tau foto ini telah diputuskan menjadi pemenang. Seharusnya juga kau lihat reaksi direktur Choi saat melihatmu dalam foto ini" Seulgi tertawa kemudian. "Jadi kau akan mendapat separuh hadiahnya. Begitu?"

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada layar. "Aku bahkan tak tau siapa yang mengambil fotoku. Aku akan menuntut royalti bila tau siapa pelakunya."

Mata cantik milik Seulgi membelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau ada orang yang mengambil gambarmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku tak tau. Aku hanya ingat, itu sekitar sepekan yang lalu. Atau lebih. Saat itu aku sedang mendinginkan kepalaku."

"Kau harus lihat seberapa _cheesy_ judul yang dia ambil."

Seulgi lalu membalik foto itu dan menunjuk judul di pojok kanan atas. Disitu jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun, _'I Saw Him Chatting With Ice Cream'_.

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian. Senyumnya ia sampaikan pada Seulgi.

Seulgi ikut tersenyum kemudian, melihat Baekhyun terkekeh itu seperti melihat pelangi di musim dingin. Sangat jarang, namun indah.

"Jadi Nona Kang, bisakah kau memberitauku siapa yang mengirim foto itu?"

Seulgi mengedikan bahunya, "aku tak tau, dan tak mau memberitaukanmu." Ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan meja Baekhyun.

Si wanita Kang itu. Selalu saja menyebalkan.

...

Jadi, jika kemarin kalian memanggil Chanyeol si fotografer. Maka, kali ini panggilah dia si direktur Park. Meski masih dalam masa pelatihan langsung oleh ayahnya, Chanyeol sudah menjabat sebagai salah satu direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Chanyeol akhirnya menerima tawaran ayahnya dengan segala bujukan dan juga restu ibunya. Dan jangan lupakan semedinya di beberapa kuil.

Setengah hati Chanyeol akhirnya menerima statusnya sebagai direktur. Ayahnya mengiming-imingi jika ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sekaligus menjadi fotografer sebagai sampingannya. Bukankah itu kedengaran bagus?

Sampai kemudian sebuah kalimat, 'ambil saja, senangkan ayahmu. Bukankah itu juga berbuat baik namanya?' dari sang ibu meyakinkannya untuk mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Buru-buru ia rapihkan laporan yang sedang ia pelajari. Belum selesai, lelaki _tan_ itu datang sembari membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Hadiah natal untukmu." Sembari memberikan kotak merah berpita putih itu pada Chanyeol.

Alis tebal Chanyeol bertaut, "Natal masih seminggu lagi jika lupa."

"Itu bagus bukan? Aku memberimu lebih awal."

"Dapat uang darimana?"

Oh oh pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan uang sebenarnya selalu menyinggung Jongin. Melihat bagaimana mudahnya Chanyeol menjadi direktur, sedangkan ia mati-matian mencari kerja di ibukota yang kehidupannya sekeras air raksa.

"Itu gratis omong-omong. Aku bahkan tak mampu membeli makan malam" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya kasar di sofa belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap lelaki yang kini memejamkan matanya, "gratis?"

Jongin mengangguk, "aku mencuri foto yang selalu kau pelototi lalu mengikutkannya pada sebuah event. Kamera itu, hadiahnya."

Hidung Chanyeol berkedut, mau marah tapi pasti lelaki ini tak terima. Mau berterima kasih, tapi bisakah ini dikatakan sebuah hadiah?

"Aku tak mengerti." Adalah jawaban yang akhirnya Chanyeol pilih agar si lelaki _tan_ tak tersinggung.

"Bagian mananya?" ia duduk lalu memelototi Chanyeol.

Si telinga lebar mundur sedikit. Menghindari tatapan Jongin yang hendak mencongkel kepalanya. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang menjadi korban huh?

"Begini, aku sudah bilang kan untuk mengikutkan fotomu itu ke dalam event? Kau menolaknya. Sungguh aku tak bisa mendiamkannya. Fotomu begitu luar biasa. Mengapa menyia-nyiakannya. Katamu ingin jadi fotografer kan? Bukankah ini sebuah langkah awal?" tangannya bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum akhirnya, "bukan begitu maksudku. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk itu. Tapi pertanyaanku yang pertama adalah, mengapa hari ini kau sensitif sekali?" tak lupa ia tambahkan lagi sebuah senyuman di ujung bibirnya. Takut kena comelan lelaki yang kepalanya mengepulkan asap di depannya.

"Kau lupa tadi menyentil hati kecilku?" Jongin meremas dadanya secara dramatis.

Chanyeol mengernyit lagi.

"Kau," Jongin menunjuk lagi "Kau tadi bilang masalah u--"

Chanyeol membekap mulut tebal itu. "Iya iya maaf. Lalu, jika begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kerja bersamaku?"

"Apa itu terdengar bagus?" tanyanya.

"Tentu" Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Dan untuk foto itu, aku bahkan tak tau siapa yang menjadi objek foto itu. Bagaimana jika ia tau lalu menuntutku?"

Kemudian bunyi bel menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Buru-buru Jongin melihat ke layar interkom. Lalu ia tersentak kemudian. Lalu ia melambai-lambai ke arah Chanyeol, berisyarat agar ia menghampirinya.

"Bukankah dia itu objek fotomu?"

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya kemudian, khawatir rahangnya akan jatuh kemudian. Ia lantas bersembunyi di balik sofa. Dengan santai Jongin membukakan pintu dan bertemu pandang dengan 'model misterius' itu.

Belum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan kata sapaan, si lelaki dengan rambut ikal itu berseru duluan.

"Hai, kau kah yang tinggal di rumah penuh bunga itu?" Jongin menunjuk rumah Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kebetulan, mari masuk. Ada yang mau kami bicarakan kepadamu?"

'Kami?' Baekhyun berkerut kening sementara memeluk kotak kimchi ibunya. Sejak pagi ibu Baekhyun selalu merengek untuk memberikan kimchi kepada si tetangga baru. Baekhyun juga merengek menolak. Rengek-rengekan itu terjadi sekitar empat jam, lalu Baekhyun mengalah karena muka memelas ibunya sungguh konyol di matanya.

Ia mengikuti langkah si lelaki gimbal masuk ke rumah. Matanya mengeliling memperhatikan betapa sedikit perabotan mereka. Mungkin karena baru pindah.

Sementara si tinggi yang satunya lagi, sedang bersembunyi di balik sofa mengutuk habis-habisan sahabatnya yang terlampau bodoh dan menyebalkan. Buat apa ia ajak masuk si model itu? Astaga mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Mau bilang apa kepada si mungil cantik itu? Benar-benar, Chanyeol mengutuk si gimbal menyebalkan itu.

"Kemari-kemari, duduklah dimanapun kau mau." Jongin beralih ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minum. Lalu mereka bertemu pandang. Mata bulat yang berkilat aneh dengan posisi anehnya di atas permadani, sedang si sipit sabit memandangnya aneh dari sisi sofa.

"Oh.. oh. Hai!" sapanya kemudian memecah kecanggungan. Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa kecil di samping televisi.

Alis Baekhyun naik satu melihat lelaki tinggi nan tampan sedang gugup di hadapannya. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun yang gugup? Ditatap lelaki setampan dewa yunani seperti dia? Bahkan rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kadar ketampanannya seperti bumbu penyedap. Liur Baekhyun bahkan hampir jatuh dibuatnya.

Ah! Mungkin lelaki ini yang dilihat ibunya beberapa waktu lalu. Kali ini jelas Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Meski telinganya terlihat mengganggu, namun masih terlihat tampan dengan lekukan manis di lesungnya. Bibir tebal itu? Mengapa sangat meminta untuk dicium?

"Park kau lupa mengisi kopi? Mesin kopimu tidak bekerja!" teriakan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia datang dengan tiga cangkir yang dari wanginya seperti coklat panas. Lalu mengajak duduk si mungil yang terpaku di sisi sofa.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin Chanyeol katakan kepadamu."

'Oh jadi si tinggi nan tampan itu namanya Chanyeol?'

Sedang yang disebut namanya berubah panik, ia menggeleng-geleng aneh sambil tersenyum yang juga terlihat aneh. Maka sekarang Chanyeol memiliki nama tengah baru. Aneh.

"Cepat katakan." Mata Jongin melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Otaknya tiba-tiba kosong, rusak bagai komputer terserang virus.

"Mau aku yang mengatakannya?" tawar Jongin yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memberikan tatapan aneh kepada dua lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia lalu meletakkan kotak kimchi di atas meja.

"Aku kesini untuk memberi kalian kimchi buatan ibuku."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada si mungil.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Jongin. Kim" jabat Jongin. "Jadi begini Baekhyun," lanjut Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah lihat fotomu yang menjadi pemenang dalam sebuah kontes fotografi?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai editor di majalah yang menerbitkannya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Akulah yang mengirimkan foto itu."

Alis Baekhyun lagi bertaut. Sedang Chanyeol masih duduk dengan kaku dibanjiri peluh di keningnya.

"Chanyeol, diam-diam mengambil fotomu waktu itu. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja. Aku yakin. Dia," Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol "memang sering mengambil foto secara random. Namun kali ini. Dengan dirimu di dalamnya. Entah mengapa, ia pandangi setiap malam seperti lelaki aneh. Dan aku mengakui foto itu menakjubkan."

"Lalu aku mengusulkan untuk mengikutkan foto itu ke dalam sebuah event. Ia dengan sombongnya menggeleng. Aku benci dia saat itu." Jongin berdecih kemudian.

Baekhyun masih diam. Masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin.

"Dan, entah keajaiban dari mana. Ternyata kau adalah tetangga kami. Sungguh aku juga terkejut. Benarkan?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk-angguk.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku sih tak masalah. Tapi seharusnya kalian memberitau aku sebelum mempublikasikannya."

Jongin terkekeh, "bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku bahkan tak tau bahwa kau tetangga kami. Kami sungguh minta maaf bila itu mengganggumu."

"Oh oke tak masalah," akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi Baekhyun, bisakah kau kembalikan sahabatku ke bentuknya semula? Ia berubah aneh ketika kau datang. Aku yakin dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Mata Chanyeol hampir lompat dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyumbat mulut Jongin dengan kaus kaki baunya.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan, ia menunduk memalu. Sedang senyumnya terkembang manis.

"Oke, sudah selesaikan masalahnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "ah iya ada beberapa pekerjaan juga yang harus aku selesaikan." Pamitnya kemudian.

Jongin menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berdiri lalu mendorongnya agar segera mengantar si mungil. Chanyeol membukakan pintunya untuk si mungil.

"Terima kasih untuk kimchinya," ucapnya kemudian setelah melalui masa gugupnya tadi.

Baekhyun lagi tersenyum manis, senyum paling manis yang ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol seorang. "Ibuku yang membuatnya. Jadi berterima kasihlah kepadanya."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, "aku akan mengunjungi kalian kalau begitu. Namun Baekhyun,"

Yang lebih kecil menghentikan langkahnya kemudian. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita makan malam, berdua saja. Nanti malam natal?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "tentu saja."-- _'Dengan senang hati Chanyeol'_.

Terima kasih kepada Baekhyun, lelaki kecil yang mengambil hatinya di tengah suhu dingin kala itu. Baekhyun adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan untuk Chanyeol. Senyum yang menghangatkan harinya, senyum yang menghangatkannya di musim dingin. Jadi, mari kita mulai cerita Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang bertemu ketika musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

Author's note: Hehehe aku kembaliii, maaf yah kalo banyak typo. Ini dikerjain lama padahal. Aku udah cek berkali-kali sih. Mudah-mudahan typonya gak banyak. Makasih yang udah sempet baca dan meluangkan waktunya buat nulis beberapa kata di kotak review. Makasih banyak. Ketemu lagi nanti kapan-kapan kalo gak males. Hahaha


End file.
